


I Won't See You Tonight

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [36]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alaska, Assassin Agron, Chasing, China, France - Freeform, Japan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Russia, Target Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: With all they've been through together, he just couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.





	I Won't See You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my works that I seriously love, and yet, have no ability to continue on no matter how hard I've tried so I've decided to share what I have with you all and, maybe, one day I can circle back to it, though, it's unlikely.

“Please don’t make me to do this,” Agron pleaded as the gun in his hand started to shake which, expectedly, was pointed at his Syrian lover, the light that shined brightest in the darkest of nights, and the man that had captured his heart no matter how much he had tried to fight it.

Through the Siberian wilderness of Russia, into the lowlands of the Rhine to France, across the Himalayas to China, and across the ocean to Japan, Agron had tracked Nasir down to this very moment.  Currently, the two were in the Denali National Park in Alaska.

The Last Frontier on Earth that still has yet to be claimed by industrialization due to its cold winter mornings and even colder winter nights.

“I’ve always wanted to see a white wilderness that still has areas that haven’t been claimed by humans for we humans are such fickle things,” Nasir told him as he looked out over to the newly named Denali Mountain with a wistful, wanting look, but, sadly, he would not be returning to his cabin that night.

“Please, Nasir,” Agron pleaded once more as tears began to trickle down his face like the beginnings of a leaky faucet that was just starting to crack and, at any second, could burst open to become something much worse.  Nasir’s face broke out into a smile as he kept his back to Agron so he wouldn’t have to see Nasir’s face when he finally brought himself to pull the trigger, “I was happy when you found me out in the Siberian wilderness.  I was half starved and close to death…I thought I saw an angel that day.  It turns out that it wasn’t an angel, but a man that I would come to love” he said as he smiled back on the memory of their first meeting.

“Please” Agron pleaded again as the tears running down his face started to cloud his vision.  The shaking gun starting to lower from the ache coursing through his own heart as he heard Nasir talk about their first meeting; he could remember it like they’d only met yesterday and not six months ago.

Agron had thought he’d been lucky that he’d been readily packed to survive the Siberian wilderness unlike a certain Syrian who had just thrown himself in and hoped for the best.  Agron had wanted to kill the chilling Syrian, but couldn’t bring himself to when the Syrian was nearing on frostbite and almost dead from hypothermia, so, unlike any other assassin who’d have left him for dead, Agron took him to a nearby cabin and made camp there.

For the next three days, the both of them learned about the other through observation until Nasir had felt well enough to disappear into the cold with half of Agron’s rations and his spare coat.  That’s when Agron had packed his equipment up and checked in with his employer choosing to opt out that Agron hadn’t killed Nasir for the three days the little man had been within his grasp.

The next time they had seen each other was near the Arc de Triomphe, and Agron had, had a tranquilizer ready for the little Syrian flower, but, had been distracted by the idle chatter that the man had made which stopped him right in his tracks and started speaking with him, and then, then it led to them having dinner together in a little bistro close to Agron’s hotel, and, as night was over taking the day, led to a night of passion that both would not soon forget.

The next morning, Nasir was gone leaving behind a little note:

_Catch me if you can._

_-N_

With a room service breakfast that, no doubt, was charged to Agron’s room, he sat up in the sheets and thought about the little Syrian that has been able to leave without a trace in two countries, and yet had Agron thinking about him still.

After packing up and making sure he, also, left without a trace, Agron had traced him all the way to Guangzhou, China, but the little Syrian shit (his thoughts at the time) had led him through the Himalayan Mountains on foot rather than through an airport.  Before he, finally, caught sight of the devious little minx right outside a fresh market on the busy street picking fruit out and placing it into a bag he was carrying.

“Fancy meeting you here” were the first words Nasir said to him before he thanked the store owner after paying him.


End file.
